<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearly Beloved Emily Dickinson by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737493">Dearly Beloved Emily Dickinson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf'>sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Study Date, emily dickinson is a lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She waited for Kira’s go-ahead, and once she nodded, Allison opened the first one. She read through it, her lungs turning to fire at the intimate words, her heart bursting with hope and want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dearly Beloved Emily Dickinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/gifts">HopeSilverheart</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison sat cross-legged on her bed, trying not to think about the press of Kira’s thigh against hers. She had to remind herself over and over through the course of their study session, through the course of their friendship if Allison was honest with herself, that Kira was there for help with English. <em>Just</em> English. </p><p>But Kira looked so beautiful. Her long hair flowed past her shoulders, her dark eyes focused on the page in front of her, and her highlighter dangling from her lips. Every so often, Allison could see her tongue pulling it back into her mouth and it took everything inside Allison not to groan at the sight. </p><p>It was like Kira had no <em>idea </em>what she was doing. Allison knew Kira, knew that there was a more than plausible chance that Kira was absolutely oblivious to the fact that Allison knew next to nothing about Emily Dickinson besides the theory that she was actually in love with a woman. Allison couldn’t help but laugh at the poetic irony of that thought and was instantly silenced when Kira glanced up at her, a wide smile on her lips. </p><p>“What’s got you laughing, buddy? Something about our dearly beloved Emily that may help me through this incredibly boring collection?” Kira asked hopefully, kicking her legs up behind her from where she lay on her stomach. Allison felt her foot graze her back as if pushing her to talk, asking for a distraction, and she unconsciously leaned into the touch. </p><p>Allison wasn’t sure what surged through her, but it was like she couldn’t control the words that decided to pass through her lips. “Did you know that Emily Dickinson wrote love letters to her sister-in-law?” Kira perked up at that, slamming her book closed as she mimicked Allison’s position and rested her chin in her hands. </p><p>“This is <em>way</em> more interesting than ‘The Savior must have been a docile Gentleman,’“ Kira noted, excitement in her tone. “<em>Please</em>, tell me more.”</p><p>Allison cleared her throat and tried to ignore the way Kira’s fingers gripped her thigh. “She, uh, well–” Allison took a deep breath before convincing herself to speak again. “There was a collection of letters, from Emily to her brother’s wife, Susan. They, for lack of a better way to say it, were really gay,” she decided on, internally smacking herself at the word. </p><p>Kira giggled and leaned even closer to Allison and this time, the scent of her vanilla shampoo took over Allison’s senses and she found herself leaning even closer. “I’ve written a few letters like that,” Kira admitted. Allison thought her heart might have stopped. </p><p>“You have?” Kira nodded and after a split second of deliberation, reached into the side pocket of her backpack and pulled out tea-stained and crumpled up pages torn from a notebook and all but tossed them into Allison’s lap. </p><p>She waited for Kira’s go-ahead, and once she nodded, Allison opened the first one. She read through it, her lungs turning to fire at the intimate words, her heart bursting with hope and want. </p><p>
  <em>I don’t tell you enough how beautiful you are. I wish I could say the words out loud without fear of you finding out how I truly feel about you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I adore your laugh; the way it lights up your entire face, the brightness of it sure the warm even the darkest of hearts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes, when you fall asleep next to me, I find myself reaching out for you. Wanting to wrap you up in my arms, stroke your hair, and tell you just how much you mean to me. </em>
</p><p><em>When you talk about him,</em> there was a name crossed out, a hole practically scratched through the paper, <em>I just want to scream. I want to mark you as mine and shout from the rooftops that I love you, Allison Argent. </em></p><p>She read her name and it was like her entire body forgot how to function; her stomach flipped, her heart clenched, her lungs sucked in as much air as they could. Her eyes darted to Kira’s, plastered to her hands playing with a loose string on the seam of her leggings. </p><p>Allison reached a gentle finger under her chin until their eyes could lock and even though the letters seemed to be sure, she waited for Kira to nod again. This time, instead of opening a letter, Allison let herself open her heart. Her lips pressed lightly against Kira’s, hesitantly as if she was afraid one wrong move would spook her. </p><p>Kira was anything but scared. She surged forward, wrapping her arms around Allison’s neck until they tumbled back onto the soft pillows at the head of the bed, both of their laughter ringing through the air, their smiles as bright as sunshine. Neither of them wanted to pull away just yet, reveling in the feel of finally, <em>finally</em>, being able to taste what held each of their hopes, their dreams, their futures.</p><p>And when their lips eventually parted, neither of them had to say anything. Kira’s letter had said everything and Allison was already mentally penning her own. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to follow my <a href="https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com">Sterek Tumblr</a> for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>